


Dead Space: Earth

by Eva_Slayer



Category: Dead Space
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Slayer/pseuds/Eva_Slayer
Summary: Shortly after the events at Tau Volantis, Ellie Langford lands on Earth, hoping to find a new life. But shortly after her arrival, the Necromorph moons come, killing at will and turning numerous people into Necromorphs. On her own, she must do what she can to survive this new and familiar threat as Earth succumbs to the Moons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Dead Space. I really loved the game and after 3 I was saddened EA and Visceral decided to shelf it. So I wanted to give a perspective on what happened to Ellie after escaping Tau Volantis. I will also use characters from the novels and Dead Space Extraction/Severed (Lexine and maybe Weller)

Ellie Langford slept in the cockpit of the Unitoligist ship. It had been a few hours since she put the ship into Shockspace and was heading to Earth. She felt exhausted. She had spent a long time in space, trying desperately to survive and stop the threat of the Markers throughout the universe. All that time on the CNS Roanoke and Tau Volantis nearly broke her, and losing Isaac and Norton put an even bigger strain on her mind. She wanted desperately to rest, to get away from all of the things that caused her misery for the past few years. She wondered if that's what made Isaac so secluded and desperate to not deal with the Markers again. He had already been through hell and back so many times, he WAS the definition was broken. But he came back to save her. She was his only concern. The one of the last things he told her he was afraid of what needed to be done, and that he wasn't afraid anymore. He and Carver died stopping the Necromorph moon, and she escaped as the Marker signal was stopped. She cried in joy and sorrow. Her mission was complete, but it came at the cost of her lover and closest friend, the one who saved her on Titan Station. 

"Isaac," she muttered in her sleep. As she slept, the ship slowed as it exited Shockspace. The ships onboard computer spoke, waking her up. 

"You have arrived at: Earth." Ellie stirred and finally woke up a few seconds later. 

"Oh god, I have a headache." She rubbed her temples and tapped the computer. The computer was right, they had arrived at Earth. She was only out a few hours, so the trip went relatively fast. As she tried to find a station to dock her ship at, an unfamiliar voice came upon the radio. 

"Unknown ship, identify yourself. This is the USG Shadow. Repeat, this is the USG Shadow, identify yourself." 

"Oh shit. Uh..." She searched for the mic so she could contact the Shadow. She eventually found it and contacted the ship. "USG Shadow this is EarthGov Agent Ellie Langford. I just escaped capture from Unitoligist." 

"Copy that Agent Langford. We are sending a team to secure the vessel and get you out of here. Welcome back to Earth." Ellie sighed in relief. 

"Thank god... I hope this is the end of it all." Ellie slumped in her seat as the Shadow docked with her ship. After a few moments, the airlock door opened, and three men dressed in EarthGov Suit's stepped inside, all armed with Pulse Rifle's. The turned towards the cockpit and kept their weapons aimed low. The first one stepped up towards her, his white helmet keeping his identity concealed. 

"Agent Ellie Langford?" Ellie made certain that her Plasma Cutter was still in her seat and not on her belt. She was uncertain about this, seeing as the last she heard was the Unitoligist gaining the upper hand against Earth Gov. They may be Unitoligist in disguise. She stood up and nodded. 

"Yes, I'm Agent Langford. Who are you?" The soldiers all retracted their helmets, revealing their faces to them. The one in front of her spoke again. 

"I'm Agent Wallcroft, from Garrison Station. The other two are Agent White and Agent Derek." 

"Is EarthGov still around? Last I saw was Unitoligist killing people everywhere." 

"The Unitoligist insurrection is being dealt with, but to be honest with you, it isn't a winning battle." Ellie sighed. 

"Shit." A large bang interrupted her thoughts, scaring her and putting the three other Agents on alert. 

"What the hell was that?," said Agent White. 

"Was there anyone else on here but you Langford?" Ellie shook her head. 

"No I was the only one onboard." Another bang rocked the ceiling, and an inhuman growl filled their ears. Ellie started to panic. 

"No... NO, Isaac stopped them. This can't be real...." 

"What are you talking about? Necromorphs?" 

"Yes, those damn things... I have a lot of explaining to do.." 

"First we gotta find out what else is in here," said Derek. As he looked around the cockpit, the airduct above him was busted open, debris falling on her. "What the-" She barely had time to realize what happened as a Necromorph Slasher jumped on her, its claws disarming her from her rifle. "Holy shit!" White ran to her and dived to tackle it, but it noticed him and sliced off his head when he was close enough. Derek started whimpering as the Slasher focused its attention on her again. Wallcroft kept his gun aimed at it, trying to get a clear shot. Ellie grabbed her Plasma Cutter and shot off its right arm, giving Derek a window to kick it away and run towards the other two humans. "Fuck, kill it!" When Derek got behind them, Wallcroft and Ellie fired, hitting each limb simultaneously. The Slasher yelled in pain as it was dismembered, and it stopped moving. Ellie sighed in relief. 

"Let's get out of here you two," said Wallcroft.


End file.
